


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Comfort/Angst, Dad Magnus Bane Feels, Family Feels, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Massive amounts of hugs, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “He needs the people he cares about close to him right now, Raphael.” Magnus stressed over the phone to the other man. “You didn't see him this morning. I thought, just for a minute, that he was going to do it.”“Dios mio.” Raphael sighed. “Can you open a portal? I can't exactly take a stroll in the evening sun to get to you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to You are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine. This seems to be its own verse now. Be on the lookout for more parts in the future. :)
> 
> FYI, I am all about the dad!Magnus feels, in case you didn't already know that. ;)

“He needs the people he cares about close to him right now, Raphael.” Magnus stressed over the phone to the other man. “You didn't see him this morning. I thought, just for a minute, that he was going to do it.”

“Dios mio.” Raphael sighed. “Can you open a portal? I can't exactly take a stroll in the evening sun to get to you.”

“Give me two minutes and your portal will be waiting on you. Thank you, darling. I really think this is what he needs right now.” Magnus sighed a heavy sigh.

“We might not be on the best of terms, papa, but no one deserves to feel like he does.” Raphael whispered. “I will see you soon.”

Magnus ended the call, placed his phone on the table beside of him and stood to open the portal that would being Raphael to them. He waited, smiling softly as the clan leader stepped through less than a minute later. Opening his arms, Magnus pulled Raphael into him and held him tight.

“Papa.” Raphael sighed as he returned the hug.

“Sorry. Sorry. I just needed that.” Magnus said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Please, make yourself at home. Alec's gone out to get dinner for us and I've got blood waiting for you and Simon when he wakes.”

“How did you,” Raphael cleared his throat. “How did you talk him down?” He asked.

“I'm afraid I can't take all the credit for that, dear one. Alec and Jace had a hand in it. Jace more so than either of us.”

Raphael crinkled his nose in disgust making Magnus laugh.

“Give him a chance, yeah? He means a lot to Simon. Shocking as it is, I think they mean a lot to each other.” Magnus trailed off, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “Anyway, I must insist you behave yourself and be nice to Jace. Alec as well but I'm not expecting any miracles.” He said with a wink.

“I can behave.” Raphael scoffed. “If they do.” He muttered and Magnus grinned.

“I'm trusting you, darling, to help Simon. He needs his friends and family right now and as far as both of those things go, we're it.” Magnus said sadly.

“Its more than we had.” Raphael reminded Magnus and he went willingly when Magnus pulled him into another hug.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. That's why we're going to do whatever we can to ensure Steven knows he has us, whenever he needs us.” Magnus grinned.

“Why you insist on acting as though you don't know his name, papa, is beyond me.” Raphael groaned, grinning as he stepped out of Magnus' arms and straightened his jacket.

“Its fun.” Magnus said with a wicked grin. “Now, go make yourself at home. I'm just going to pop in on the boys and see if they're awake yet, perhaps let Shelly know you're here, see how he reacts.”

Raphael turned on his heel as he rolled his eyes and made his way towards the living room. His papa was ridiculous but Simon was most definitely in good hands with Magnus close by. It helped ease some of the tension that had built up in his shoulders since Magnus had initially called.

Before he could sit, the front door to the loft opened and Alec stepped in. Raphael watched as his steps faltered as their eyes met.

“Alec.” Raphael said with a false cheeriness that set his fangs on edge.

“Uh. Yeah. Hello.” Alec said blandly, eyes blinking at an unnatural rate.

“Magnus is just checking to see if Simon is awake yet.” Raphael informed the insanely tall man.

“Right. And I'll just. Uh. Go. With the, the food. So. Yeah.” Alec fled so quickly that Raphael was surprised he didn't twist an ankle with how fast he turned. 

“And this is the man my papa loves? Dios.” Raphael muttered to himself with a hint of a smile.

“You'll do best to keep quiet with that word around here,” Magnus muttered as he walked in behind Raphael. “Its a little too soon to be using it, even if it is true.” He smiled.

“Your Shadowhunter is back. He stutters a lot, doesn't he?” Raphael asked and Magnus laughed.

“Only when he's nervous.” Magnus said with a shake of his head. “Now, back to the matter at hand. I've told Jace you're here and he's ready in case Simon tries to bolt. I expect you and he both to sit and talk out whatever it is that needs to be said. There can no longer be any animosity between the two of you. He doesn't need that kind of added pressure right now and frankly, darling, neither do you.”

“Yes, papa,” Raphael said, his head bowed as he spoke.

“Thank you.” Magnus whispered as he gathered Raphael into his arms for the third time since he'd arrived.

“Who's Magnus hugging?” Simon's voice broke them apart and Raphael turned just in time to see him freeze up. “Raphael.” His voice was strangled and Raphael did the only thing he could, he stepped around Magnus and past Jace to pull Simon into his arms, hugging his fledgling.

“I'm here, Simon. I am here and we will fix this.” Raphael said and Simon broke. 

Jace stood back and watched as Simon cried into Raphael's shoulder, his heart breaking for him. 

Alec came back into the room just in time to see Magnus pull Jace into a hug and he found it nearly impossible not to smile at the sight.

“Kinda feeling left out over here.” Alec said with a chuckle and almost immediately found himself with an armful of Simon. “I meant Magnus.” He said with a groan.

“You didn't specify.” Simon grinned up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Now now boys, how about we all make ourselves comfortable. Alec brought food for the humans in the group and I have fresh blood for my favorite little vampires. We're all long overdue for a talk, I do believe.” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers, making their food and blood appear in the middle of the room.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as everyone gathered their food. When someone did speak, surprisingly, it was Raphael who began.

“Simon,” Raphael started. “I am sorry. For my part in things these last few weeks. It was never my intention to make you feel as though you couldn't come to me if you needed something. Please know that I am here for you.”

“Its my fault things got this bad,” Simon said. “I did so much wrong. To you, to Clary, to-”

“Stop. Right now.” Magnus ordered. “You most certainly did not do anything wrong to Clary. If she had so little consideration for your feelings, then darling, that is on her, not you.”

“But I led her on!” Simon exclaimed, sitting up straight in his seat.

“You did not, Simon,” Magnus said with a sigh. “Darling, you honestly believed the feelings you still had for her were as they always were. It isn't a crime finding out that they'd changed.”

“What changed?” Alec spoke up and asked curiously. “I mean, not to be nosy or anything but I've only known you for a few months and I didn't think you had eyes for anyone but Clary.”

“I guess I changed,” Simon said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I just assumed I was still in love with her because I always had been or I thought I was anyway. I assumed that I still wanted her like that and when I finally had her, it just felt wrong. I don't really know how to describe it. I don't exactly understand it either. I just know she feels more like my sister now, so I told her that and she didn't handle it very well.” 

Jace scooted closer to Simon and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“This is new.” Alec said and Raphael found himself nodding in agreement.

“Yeah.” Simon said with a blush and Jace smiled. “It is. I guess I can tell you what I told Jace. I'm pansexual. I sort of always knew that but I never told anyone and no one asked so I guess I didn't think it mattered, telling anyone, I mean.”

Magnus smiled proudly at Simon. Raphael chuckled.

“I'm asexual, Simon.” The clan leader said, shocking everyone in the room. “I haven't admitted that to anyone in years. But I know I can trust you with it.”

“I'm bi.” Jace said with a grin and Magnus nodded in agreement, accepting Jace's fist bump with glee.

“Uh, not that you don't all already know this but I'm gay.” Alec said and for the first time realized how good it felt to admit out loud.

“I think that's the first time I've ever heard you admit it out loud. Dude, good for you!” Jace said in excitement as he leaned across Simon to slap Alec on the back in celebration.

“Anyway,” Alec said, trying to ignore the blush he knew was covering his cheeks. “This is about Simon, so, what can we do to help? I mean, I'm not exactly good with words. I'm pretty sure you know that but I have to say, I'm here for you if you need something, okay?”

“Thanks, Alec,” Simon smiled as he leaned more into Jace in an attempt to get comfortable. “I really appreciate that.”

“Same goes for both Raphael and myself, Sherman, we're here for you as well.” Magnus said seriously.

“Yes, thank you, papa, but I can speak for myself.” Raphael muttered. “He is right though. I am sorry I haven't been there for you. You're still so new to this life and I have failed in helping you adjust to things.”

“Its my fault, Raph, not yours. No reason to be sorry.” Simon muttered, lowering his gaze.

“No. It is my fault. You did not think you could trust me enough before and I plan to make up for that. It isn't like I wanted to listen to reason when you came to me that night. I refused you instantly. We should have spoken about it more in depth. Perhaps things would not have turned out how they did if we'd only taken the time to talk then.” Raphael sighed.

“I did trust you! I do trust you. It was just Clary.” Simon sighed. “I always did whatever she wanted me to do and look where it got us. I'm so sorry for everything that happened that night, Raphael. Please believe me. I never meant for it to go that far.”

“I know. I promise, I know.” Raphael said as he reached out to grasp Simon's hand in his own. “We'll make things better now, Simon, I swear.”

“I would really like that.” Simon admitted, hesitating for only split second before he threw himself into Raphael's arms, hugging him.

“I've seen more hugs in the last twenty minutes than I have in my entire life,” Alec muttered, grinning at his boyfriend.

“You should probably get used to it, darling.” Magnus laughed as he pulled Alec down into his arms.

“So can you tell us what'll help you?” Jace asked, concern written clearly on his face. “What do you need?”

“Honestly? This is helping. Just being around people who care, people that don't mind having me around. I don't feel so alone when I'm with you,” Simon said, looking up at Jace. “Living in the boat house, never seeing anyone unless they needed something. It got really lonely.” He admitted.

“We can fix that easily. No more living in the boat house, Sheldon. You're moving in here, with me.” Magnus said, leaving no room for discussion.

“Magnus. You've already got one new roommate and-and Alec is here all the time too. I don't want to put anyone out.” Simon insisted, once again refusing to meet anyones eyes.

Magnus scoffed and stood up. Rolling his shoulders he smacked his hands together, blue lights emitting from them. With a simple wave of his hands the loft shuddered and everyone looked up at Magnus.

“There. I added another bedroom onto the loft. Its yours. Its furnished and move in ready.” Smiling, Magnus dropped back onto the couch and into Alec's arms. “You saw how much it took to do that. It was zero inconvenience.”

Simon felt tears begin to fill his eyes.

“Or you can stay in my room.” Jace added. “Whatever you want.”

“Just uh, please, if the door to Magnus' room is closed, for the love of Raziel, knock before coming in.” Alec added and Jace smirked. “Asshole.” He muttered, glaring at Jace.

“I don't want to know.” Raphael said in a hurry. “Please. Do not explain.”

Jace threw his head back and laughed when even Magnus seemed to blush.

“Rule #1, always knock. Got it.” Simon said with a grin.

“Wait. That rule goes both ways!” Jace exclaimed, eyes widening when he saw the smirk on Alec's face. “Don't you fucking dare.” 

“Believe me, that is not something I want to see.” Alec shuddered.

“Rude.” Simon muttered.

“Children.” Raphael said with a shake of his head.

“Anyway,” Magnus interrupted. “I think it goes without saying, Simon, that we are all here for you if you need us. Whenever that may be. Day, night. Personally, I don't care. I don't ever want things to get as bad as they were this morning, okay? I cannot handle losing someone else I care about and you, you silly vampire, are in fact someone I care for. Okay?”

“Okay, Magnus.” Simon leaned forward, falling easily into Magnus' open and waiting arms.

“I know I'm not your father and I understand if that's going too far for you, but-” Magnus started.

“-but he makes a fairly decent papa.” Raphael finished with a smile.

“My sweet boy.” Magnus choked out, pressing a kiss to Raphael's forehead.

“Dude,” Jace mock whispered in Alec's direction. “Does that make you his step dad?” He finished with a smirk.

“I hate you.” Alec deadpanned and Jace cackled.

Simon found it remarkable easy to laugh with these people, people he'd never expected to care about. Maybe there was hope for him yet he thought as he leaned back into Jace's arms, watching as he and Alec went back and forth at each other, teasing each other just like brothers did. Maybe Simon hadn't lost his family after becoming a vampire, maybe he'd just gained a new, unexpected, one. 

“You okay, Simon?” Magnus' soft voice asked with a smile and Simon sighed.

“Yeah, dad, I'm okay.” Simon answered softly, shyly, eagerly accepting the hug that Magnus pulled him into.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you all wanted. I tried. It didn't exactly go how I had planned for it to but I usually let the characters take over when I write and this is what happened.


End file.
